sonicfanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Ride the Wind
Ride the Wind es una serie de acción y humor negro creada por Dan Abnormal. En ella también apoya como escritor Mallory Gardener. Antecedentes La serie estaba planeada para ser una continuación de la historia de Sonic Free Riders llamada "Traveling at Illegal Speeds" (en español "Viajando a Velocidades Ilegales") pero su falta de ideas causó que la historia quedara sin rumbo y quedó oficialmente descartada, el creador expresó este suceso en una de sus últimas publicaciones de Tumblr. -"Siempre dije que fui gran fan de Sonic, pero no creí que llegaría a tal grado de hacer un fanfic de dicha serie de videojuegos. La historia de su último juego de la serie Sonic Riders me disgustó. A causa de ello creé la serie. Pero ahora veo que ya no tiene un maldito rumbo, por lo que eso quedará en el cementerio de mis muy poco probables logros personales." La serie seguía un patrón similar al del videojuego de carreras Need for Speed Carbon, en el cual, el protagonista gana una carrera falsa en medio de una persecusión, a causa de la presión que se juntaba en él, tomaba el auto de su amigo y escapaba de la ciudad. En la serie original escrita por Dan, Sonic escapaba de Metal City por un enfrentamiento a mano armada que ocurre cuando el ejército de Eggman irrumpe en la carrera tratando de asesinar a Sonic y a sus demás amigos. Todo termina en escapes y capturas. Inicio de Ride the Wind Según el mismo escritor, al ver el cortometraje "Scenes from the Suburbs" de Spike Jonze, se dedicaría a escribir una serie fuera de cualquier otra serie de Sonic, en su última publicación de Tumblr comentó lo siguiente: -"The Suburbs, mi álbum favorito de todos los tiempos. Al ver su cortometraje me di cuenta de varios elementos que me hubiera gustado que fueran de mi dominio, pero... ¿Cuál es el punto de hacer tus propias ideas si puedes tomar las de otros? Pero... Fuera del tema, otra cosa que me trajo la inspiración de vuelta fue el álbum For Now I Am Winter de Ólafur Arnalds. Esa serie será la cosa más grandiosa que haya escrito y comenzaré ahora mismo." Trama En una Station Square totalmente devastada y con Eggman en su dominio, la vida es una pérdida de tiempo, hasta que llegan Fang the Sniper y Scourge the Hedgehog, quienes ofrecen a Eggman una oferta de construir su concepto "Eggmanland" en otra dimensión, el cual es parte de un plan que iniciaría tres años después. Pasados los tres años, Eggman ve crecer a su nueva ciudad en la otra dimensión, pero regresa a Station Square con su ejército de robots para raptar a Sonic y a todos sus amigos, para ello los junta a todos luchando contra su ejército y lanza gas lacrimógeno sobre todos, dejándolos inconscientes, excepto a Jet, quien sigue de pie delirando, al acercarse a un teléfono para pedir ayuda, Eggman le lanza una piedra en la cabeza dejándolo noqueado. Ya en Eggmanland, Sonic despierta en un campo de las afueras de dicha ciudad, ahí es cuando descubre que tiene que encontrar a todos y también un modo de escapar de dicha dimensión. Capítulos Para la serie se tenían pensados 36 capítulos, pero el número se redujo a 28. Cada uno se mencionará a continuación: ''Act No. 1 - Stand Your Ground; This is an Ancient Land *Suburban War (Dan Abnormal) *Juggernauts (D. Abnormal) *Warm Smiles Do Not Make You Welcome Here (D. Abnormal) *Search Party (Mallory Gardener) *Mistaken for Strangers (M. Gardener). *Going Nowhere (D. Abnormal/M. Gardener). *Leave Them All Behind (D. Abnormal) *Now There's That Fear Again/Havoc A (D. Abnormal/M. Gardener) **Now There's That Fear Again **Havoc A *Culture War (D. Abnormal/M. Gardener) *Havoc B (D. Abnormal) *Slow this Bird Down (M. Gardener) *4th Dimensional Transition (D. Abnormal) *On the Other Side (M. Gardener) *An Envoy to the Open Fields (D. Abnormal) Act No. 2 - Time to Get Away *Diving Station (M. Gardener) *Ammonia Avenue (D. Abnormal) *Judge, Jury and Executioner (D. Abnormal) *Eye in the Sky (D. Abnormal/M. Gardener) *Flash Delirium (M. Gardener) *Postcards From Far Away (D. Abnormal) *No Cars Go (Gardener) *A Good Sadness (D. Abnormal) *Siberian Breaks (M. Gardener) *OK. Time for Plan B (M. Gardener) *The Land Between Solar Systems (M. Gardener) *Come Back Home (D. Abnormal/M. Gardener) *I Love You Too, Death (M. Gardener) *Reverse Running (D. Abnormal) Episodios Cancelados La serie cuenta con una cantidad considerable de episodios cancelados, los cuales se cancelaron por varias razones, o ya sea por ser bastante insanos, o sólo se cambió de nombre y la historia se conserva o porque no seguían el patrón de la historia. A continuación se muestran los episodios cancelados. * '''Tornado: '''Cancelado por no seguir el patrón de la historia. Su lugar lo ocupa "Leave Them All Behind". Trataba sobre lo ocurrido después de Going Nowhere, que Sonic y los demás escapan a llegan a revelar que Silver había muerto y deciden escapar de Eggmanland y, para hacerlo, Tails haría una versión mejorada de su avión, el Tornado. * '''New Town Velocity: '''Cancelado por ser -en palabras de Mallory Gardener- bastante estúpido y sin historia interesante. Aquí, Tails tuvo que hacer un aterrizaje forzoso y ahí fue donde todos se encuentran en una especie de desierto y, después de caminar un buen rato, llegan a Havoc A. Su lugar es actualmente ocupado por "Now There's That Fear Again". * '''The Trick is to Keep Breathing: '''Cambio de nombre, el actual es "Culture War". *'Wasted Hours: Cambio de nombre, reemplazado por Havoc B. * 'A Rush of Blood to the Head: '''Cancelado por no seguir el patrón de la historia y por ser -según Dan- muy aburrido y bizarro. Aquí, Mighty era capturado y sometido a juicio, Sonic y Jet son las mentes maestras de un plan que consiste en vigilar todo el juicio y al edificio de la corte. Su lugar lo ocupa actualmente "Diving Station". *'Kingdom of Doom: 'Cancelado por ser -en palabras de Dan Abnormal- más violento de lo que él podría escribir. En este episodio se revelaría que Miles Prower no murió en realidad en Haust Garden, también aquí intervendría Fiona Fox y Scourge para matar a Sonic y a los demás de una vez por todas, pero sólo logran deshacerse de Shadow. Ahora su lugar lo ocupa "Siberian Breaks". *'Beautiful Ruin: 'Cancelado por petición de Gardener, quien opinaba que no era lo suficientemente bueno para estar en la serie. En este episodio, Sonic trataba de vengar a todos sus amigos tratando de ir contra Eggman. Su lugar es actualmente ocupado por "OK. Time for Plan B". *'Keep the Dream Alive: 'El penúltimo episodio de la serie. Cancelado por ser bastante absurdo -según Gardener-. En este episodio, Sonic experimenta una visión donde ve a todos sus amigos -difuntos- en una especie de fiesta, ahí le dicen que tienen su lugar listo. Su lugar es actualmente ocupado por "The Land Between Solar Systems". * '''Ocean of Noise: '''Sólo se conoce el título, no se conoció la historia. Su lugar lo ocupa "Come Back Home". * '''We Used to Wait: '''Sólo se tuvo el título, no se conoció la trama del episodio. Su lugar está actualmente ocupado por "I Love You Too, Death". *'Today Won't Go Down in History: '''Este sería el último capítulo de la serie. En este episodio, Sonic encontraba el cadáver de Fang the Sniper y tomaba el rifle que estaba a su lado. Todo con el fin de vengar a sus amigos. Actualmente su lugar lo ocupa "Reverse Running". Logotipo Desde sus inicios, se editaron varios logotipos, pero el elegido fue uno hecho con la fuente "Ancient Greek". Temas Apertura Ride - Ride the Wind (Puede variar). Cierre Jónsi - Around Us (Puede variar). Curiosidades *Aunque se le considere humor negro al género de la serie, sólo se encuentra en muy pocos episodios. *Todos los episodios se basan en sueños de los dos escritores. *El retraso de la publicación de los episodios se debe a las peleas constantes entre los dos escritores, esto se nota en los conceptos de "Leave Them All Behind", "Havoc B" y "Diving Station". *La serie debe su nombre a una canción de la banda inglesa Ride, al igual que los capítulos deben su título a algunas canciones, las cuáles se muestran a continuación. : (Artista - Canción) Act No. 1: *Enter Shikari - Stand Your Ground; This is an Ancient Land *Arcade Fire - Suburban War *Enter Shikari - Juggernauts *Enter Shikari - Warm Smiles Do Not Make You Welcome Here *Enter Shikari - Search Party *The National - Mistaken for Strangers *Oasis - Going Nowhere *Ride - Leave Them All Behind *múm - Now There's That Fear Again *Enter Shikari - Havoc A *Arcade Fire - Culture War *Enter Shikari - Havoc B *Boards of Canada - Slow This Bird Down *MGMT - 4th Dimensional Transition *The Strokes - On the Other Side *Mew - An Envoy to the Open Fields ''Act No. 2:' *LCD Soundsystem - Time to Get Away *Boards of Canada - Diving Station *Atoms for Peace - Judge, Jury and Executioner *The Alan Parsons Project - Eye in the Sky *MGMT - Flash Delirium *Coldplay - Postcards From Far Away *Arcade Fire - No Cars Go *MGMT - A Good Sadness *MGMT - Siberian Breaks *Enter Shikari - OK. Time for Plan B *múm - The Land Between Solar Systems *Two Door Cinema Club - Come Back Home. *MGMT - I Love You Too, Death * Atoms for Peace - Reverse Running Categoría:Series